


Augenstern

by Naien59



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: 杰森·陶德，一名海盗。他的漂流之旅从他不小心落水开始。=========================非现代非考据，文中出现的所有生物和知识大部分瞎编的或者靠印象（我懒了）本文因背景原因不会有蝙蝠侠的不杀原则等，但请把他们看成好海盗（虽然我们杀人放火但我们是好海盗.JPG）
Relationships: Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Augenstern

**Author's Note:**

> 希望这艘小船可以帮助他……

杰森忍不住发出一连串的针对“维京人”的咒骂。  
杰森·陶德，在北大西洋上横行霸道的蝙蝠海盗团的二副，现在正湿淋淋地窝在一艘小木船里。他能感觉到自己的体温在不停下降，即使刚刚已经把吸饱海水的衣物脱下来勉强拧干了些再穿上，但他依然怀疑自己在度过淹死危机后可能要面临冻死的可能。  
他究竟是怎么落到这个下场的！杰森忍不住质问自己。  
 _好吧——今天是个很平常的一天，就像每一个正常的海上日子。但在吃过早饭过后不久他们就遇到了超级海盗团——瞧瞧！这群听说有着维京人血统的傻大个们取的傻名字！——蝙蝠们和那边已经是老对头了，十次遇见里有七次都要打一架。剩下三次一次是在有风暴的时候遇见；一次是有一边刚干完架——是的，不管是对面那个叫卡尔·艾尔的船长还是他的船长布鲁斯都不想占对方便宜；还有一次是神奇海盗团——一群来自欧洲的亚马逊女人组成的海盗团——也在场。_  
 _总之今天两个海盗团打了起来，坏就坏在他根本没把这次当回事，甚至在继续自己的工作。杰森知道不管是对方还是自己这边都已经快到回港的时候了，船上没剩下多少炮弹，船员们比起干架可能更想赶紧回到自己的岸上地盘大吃大喝。按理来说两边对着随便射几炮意思意思就该各自换个方向继续航行，甚至都不用接舷。但对方有个实心弹击中了船尾，而自己当时正在那附近——一个人！下一个炮弹造成的船身震动把杰森从缺口甩下海里，还不等他靠近船身，炮弹落下的浪花就把他冲向了更远的地方。而看上去甚至战斗结束后都没有人发现自己不见了！没有人！_  
于是在骂完维京人之后，杰森又挨个从船长骂到了水手。  
 _他在海上抱着浮木板漂了几个小时后发现了这艘除了船身啥都没有的小船。没有船桨，没有帆。这意味着他只能在这片海上漂流等死。他甚至没有办法给自己做个鱼竿想办法喂饱自己。_  
杰森已经不想纠结这艘小船是怎么出现在海上的了。或许是哪艘大船附带的小船在这附近脱落了，或者小船好运地从所有浪头和鱼类手上幸存下来。不管怎么样，至少这暂时救了杰森的命。  
在太阳落下之前，杰森的衣服干了，他的体温也回升了些。在太阳完全落下、天空和大海变成同样的漆黑一片后，他缩起身子在小船的一角睡着了。  
  
杰森一觉醒来的时候天才微微亮起，他又坐着等了一会儿太阳才出现在海面上。  
至少他现在知道那边差不多就是东方——即使他完全没办法控制这艘船的方向。  
他又呆坐了几分钟，最终决定先好好检查一下身上的东西。他上下摸了一遍，然后把所有零碎的东西都摊在了船上。  
一把刀、两把手枪、一些浸了水不能用的子弹、一个船长发的所谓应急用的牛皮包（里面有两小包子弹、一小包火药、两块像是船长下厨做出来的硬饼干、一些药物和一个信号弹）以及还剩下大约三分之一朗姆酒的酒袋。  
哦，还有自己身上的衣物。  
这就是杰森有的所有东西了。他忍不住叹了口气，甚至连骂的欲望都没有了。  
他把东西放回该在的位置，平躺在小船上。他有些后悔在船长发给他应急包的时候没有好好检查，不然当初在两个海盗团战斗结束之后就可以使用信号弹了。不管是哪一边发现了他，都比现在这个情况要好得多。  
不，或许船长的那个亲生儿子会抓着他狠狠地嘲笑一顿，或许不止是达米安，迪克和提姆也会，甚至船长说不定也会在旁边悄悄看个热闹。等他们闹得太过分了，管事就会出来制止他们……  
杰森揉了揉自己因为浸泡海水并在一起的头发再次叹气。他拿出包里放着的硬饼干，掰了一块下来丢进嘴里。如果有个鱼钩，或者任何像是鱼钩的东西，他都可以试着想办法钓钓鱼，可现在他什么都没有。  
“省着点吃大概可以撑个两三天……”杰森琢磨着自己在这船上也几乎不用动，他把硬饼干包好放回包里。也不知道他的船长怎么做出来的这玩意，虽然不怎么好吃，但似乎还挺顶饱的。  
“太无聊了！下次一定要和布鲁斯说在这包里放上两个鱼钩！”他趴在船边上无聊地拨了拨海水，紧接着他就看到船下有一道黑色的影子闪过，他下意识抽出枪握紧。要说他现在最害怕的莫过于各种鲨鱼和其他的大型鱼类。即使他没有看见背鳍，也说不定在刚刚他还躺着的时候就已经绕着这艘小船游了好几圈。他不敢探出头去，只能握紧刀和枪做好准备。  
他感觉自己可能等了快有半个世纪长，但海面依然是一副风平浪静的样子，没有一点动静。他又等了好一会儿才有些放松下来把刀枪收好。  
他没有怀疑布鲁斯会不会来找自己，甚至不会怀疑他找不找得到自己——只要自己还活着，他那个无所不能的船长就一定有办法来到自己的身边。


End file.
